


Yes, Mistress

by pommedeplume



Series: Ron and Hermione [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Biting, Black Hermione Granger, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Chastity Device, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Flogging, Gags, Large Cock, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: (August 2004)Ron Weasley, his wife Hermione Granger-Weasley and their friend Viktor Krum join together for an evening of kinky fun.





	Yes, Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote about a thousand words of a version of this a number of years ago... then I lost a ton of files so the idea got shelved. But at long last, I've revived the idea.

The sound of heels clicking against a wooden floor was all Ron could see or hear. He was bound, magic ropes tying his arms to the ceiling and his feet to the floor. A blindfold covered his eyes. A gag filled his mouth. He was naked, his cock hard and bound with a new device Hermione wanted to try out. A new cock ring that not only stopped him coming but also made him want to come. It would keep him on the very edge, or so Hermione said.

_It will respond to your desire. The more exciting you find what you see the more it will make you want to come. _Hermione always found the best torture and always knew when it was time to introduce something new into their play.

“How are you doing, Viktor?” Hermione’s voice said, sweetly to their other participant.

Speaking of something new. They had invited Viktor Krum into their bedroom a couple of times before but never like this. Their bondage games had always been private, their little secret. Today that ended.

“I am a bit tied up at the moment, thank you,” Viktor said.

Ron wasn’t sure what was happening in the room. Hermione had blindfolded him right off the bat, as soon as he was naked. He had listened as she changed clothes then brought Viktor in to bind him in whatever fashion she chose. He was otherwise in the dark.

There was silence for a moment. He could hear sounds but couldn’t make out what they were.

“How does that feel?” Hermione asked.

Viktor giggled and said, “It tickles.”

Must be the feathers. Ron hoped Viktor liked being tickled more than he did. Viktor let out louder giggles, Hermione really knowing how to get the torment started. The giggling stopped and Hermione said, “How do I look, Viktor?”

“Very sexy,” Viktor replied.

Ron could feel the device sending waves a pleasure through his cock as he imagined what Hermione might be wearing. She usually kept it simple, going nude or with minimal lingerie but he got the impression she went bolder tonight.

Ron heard a slap and he startled, for what little he could move.

“Did that hurt?” Hermione asked.

Viktor chuckled and said, “No.”

She slapped him again and Viktor made a hissing sound. Merlin, Ron wished he could see right now. There was another popping sound. It wasn’t the sound of skin slapping skin. She had probably hit him with a whip of some sort.

“Ooo,” Viktor said, after a particularly sharp pop.

“You’re lucky I can’t get to your arse right now. Unless…”

There was some shuffling sounds then Hermione said, “On your hands and knees facing Ron.”

“Yes, mistress,” Viktor said.

“Hmm. Mistress. I like that. Good,” Hermione said then Ron heard the clicking of her heels coming his way.

The blindfold was yanked off, Ron’s eyes taking a moment to adjust to the light before he could finally absorb the scene in front of him. Viktor Krum was nude and on the rug, palms flat on the floor and his arse sticking up and out. Hermione walked back over to him and Ron took her all in.

Hermione wore black leather all over. A black halter top emphasized her considerable breasts. Black shorts squeezed her beautiful arse so nice. Long, black boots went over her knees, leaving Ron not believing the effort she had put in. He couldn’t imagine she was comfortable, not that he planned on complaining.

In her hand she carried a cane with a whip on the end of it, a tool Ron knew all too well. Hermione arrived behind Viktor then swung the whip, popping his arse hard. Viktor was facing Ron, smiling up at him. Ron thought he wouldn’t be smiling if he knew what Hermione was capable of it. He also caught Viktor glancing at his cock. Viktor made no secret of his admiration for Ron’s cock, making up for Hermione’s lack of being impressed with his size.

Hermione popped him again and again but Viktor only grunted. Hermione lifted a dark finger to full, red-painted lips as if in thought then walked over to the toy chest, pulling out a paddle. Ron half-chuckled and hoped Viktor remembered the safe word. As Hermione tapped her hand on the flat surface of the large paddle, Ron realised his bollocks have started to ache.

Hermione swung hard and Viktor grunted loud and sharp. Had Ron’s mouth not been filled with a ball gag he definitely would’ve commented on that.

“How was that?” Hermione asked.

“Good mistress. Can I have more?” Viktor said.

Hermione obliged him without comment, popping him just as hard several more times in rapid succession. Ron was a tangle of tension at his groin, his cock rock hard, his bollocks overfull and Hermione’s device was doing everything she said it would. He’d felt like he was about to come for at least the last five minutes. It was the best kind of torture.

“You can really take it, can’t you, Viktor?” Hermione said, grinning as she held the paddle in both hands.

“At Durmstrang discipline is strict. Not that this is the first time I have received this kind of punishment recreationally,” Viktor said.

“Hmm. Let’s play a game. I’m gonna paddle you. Hard. If you tell me to stop, I’ll stop. Don’t worry, you won’t offend me. But for every time I do paddle you, you’ll get a reward when I’m done,” Hermione said, crouching to drag her fingernails up and down his back.

“What if I never tell you to stop?” Viktor said, sounding like a challenge.

Hermione laughed.

“Then it’ll be a contest to find out if your arse or my arm is stronger. I’d warn you, however, that I’ve had a lot of practise,” Hermione said, flashing her brown eyes in Ron’s direction.

“OK. It is on then,” Viktor said, closing his eyes and looking determined.

“One,” Hermione said, the paddle striking him across both arsecheeks harder than before.

Ron’s cock twitched in response. _Two. Three. Four._ She counted them out, Viktor only flinching each time.

“Five!”

Something that wasn’t a grunt or a moan fumbled out of Viktor’s mouth from five and his fingers seemed to try to clutch the floor.

“Six!”

Viktor steeled himself again. Ron would’ve sold his soul at that moment for a free hand on his cock.

_Seven. Eight. Nine. _Viktor giving her nothing but resolute silence. _Ten. Eleven. Twelve. _Ron was in awe.

“Thirteen!”

Hermione was showing no signs of cracking either. He knew her arm probably hurt. His would have.

“Fourteen!”

If Ron didn’t know his wife so well he might think she was angry right now. Instead, he knew she was turned on. Nothing got her worked up like a nice red arse caused by her own handiwork.

“Fifteen!”

Hermione was showing teeth. She was so sexy when she got aggressive.

“Sixteen!”

Hermione was slowing down but hitting harder, perhaps expecting Viktor to give up at any moment. No such luck. Seventeen, eighteen and nineteen passed without much more than grunts and winces.

“Twenty!”

Viktor really wanted those rewards.

“Twenty-one!”

Hermione only seemed more and more determined. _Twenty-two. Twenty-three. Twenty-four._ She was speeding up again.

“Twenty-five! Twenty-six! Twenty-seven! Twenty-eight!”

“OK. You can stop,” Viktor said, smiling.

“So, twenty-eight is what it takes to break you?” Hermione said, rubbing his arse with her hands.

“No. That is just how old I am. Belated birthday spanking,” Viktor said proudly.

Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes.

“I suppose you can have your reward,” she said and began to unzip her leather shorts.

Ron didn’t think there was much room in there for any sort of reward but Hermione had never failed to surprise him. She carefully pulled the shorts off over her boots, apparently not wanting to remove those yet. With the shorts off she was standing naked from the waist down, aside from her boots. She spread her legs and Ron realised what the reward was.

“You can lick my clit twenty-eight times. No more, no less. Only your tongue,” Hermione said.

Viktor crawled to her then lifted his head to her thighs. His tongue curled and gave a single lap. Hermione moaned and he repeated it. Ron flexed his cock, wondering if anyone had ever gone mad from not coming before. He thought he was a prime candidate at the moment.

Hermione’s back was arched, her eyes closed as her fingers dug into her natural hair. Viktor was on his tenth lick. Ron thought this was as much a reward for Hermione as it was for Viktor. Still, what he wouldn’t kill to be in Viktor’s place right now. Ron imagined his hands on her magnificent, thick thighs, his mouth buried right where it belongs. He would’ve came right then if Hermione’s device had let him.

Ron made sure to count every lick. He knew if Viktor went over Hermione would punish him. But he didn’t. Lick twenty-eight came and Viktor pulled away, bowing his head in submission.

“There. You’ve had your reward. Now for more punishment,” Hermione said and went back over to the toy box, pulling out a flogging whip.

Viktor got back on his hands and knees. Hermione returned and popped him across his back. Ron knew from experience that it had to sting. Viktor did make a face but that was it. Hermione popped him up and down his back, the crack of the whip sounding electric. Ron was thinking rough, savage thoughts, his randiness bringing the animal out in him. But he could do nothing. Nothing but wait and watch.

The flogger left red streaks all over Viktor’s back. Ron thought he could see blood but he wasn’t certain. When Hermione stopped both she and Viktor were breathing hard. Hermione was staring at Viktor’s back. She reached down and lifted his chin up, smiling at him.

“You’ve made me really wet, Viktor. I’m going to let you watch me get myself off,” Hermione said, her fingers drifting down her body.

Oh, Merlin, Ron thought. He wanted to come so badly. The pressure was unbearable. He’d felt like he was about to come for a half-hour. He wondered if it was possible to break it. What if he could never come again? No… he trusted Hermione. He would be fine.

Hermione’s fingers found her clit and she began to stroke herself in tiny circles. Ron could hear the wet sounds from where he was. He thought about how she felt and tasted and wished it was his fingers and his tongue that were pleasing her.

Viktor knelt nearby, staring at her, licking his lips repeatedly. Nothing was stopping Viktor from touching his own cock and yet he still avoided it. Hermione wouldn’t approve.

“Mmmm. Oh. Mmmhmm. I’m so close,” Hermione said and looked over at Ron.

Ron could do nothing but return her gaze. Hermione closed her eyes again, her fingers stroking fast as she whimpered, followed by a long moan, her orgasm apparent. Ron groaned, feeling like he might die. Hermione held her fingers out for Viktor who took them into his mouth, sucking as Hermione pulled them out again.

Hermione’s head slowly turned towards Ron, giving him a devious glare. Finally, he thought. He was ready. She sauntered over to him, looking him up and down.

“I bet you must be feeling really jealous. That I’ve neglected you. Don’t worry. It’s your turn now,” she said and walked back over to the toy box.

She came back with the nipple clamps. Ron’s eyes went wide. They didn’t usually start with those. Mercifully she removed his gag first.

“I’m dying, Hermione,” Ron said.

“Aww,” she said, mockingly then placed one of the clamps over his right nipple.

“Fuck!” Ron called out, not because he couldn’t handle the pain but because he knew it would turn Hermione on.

He restrained himself a little more with the second clamp, knowing how the game was played. Hermione went back over to the bed where she had laid down the paddle, picking it up and coming back over to him.

“You want to have a little contest?” Hermione whispered.

“Maybe,” Ron said.

“If you can take more paddling than Viktor, I’ll give you a _very_ special reward,” Hermione said, the emphasis on very sounding most tantalising.

Ron chuckled.

“Is that all?” Ron said.

“Oh? Feeling cocky? How about this then? Go ten more than Viktor and I’ll make things… very nice for you,” Hermione whispered, her voice so soft and teasing Ron’s cock twitched.

Ron turned his head to her and nodded. Well, he’d really stepped in it now, hadn’t he? If he’d had any notions of Hermione being worn out from Viktor’s paddling the very first pop completely disabused him of that notion. But the sweet burn that followed was worth it.

Somehow he was caught off guard by the second pop, gasping. The next three came quickly. After that he could only endure, living for the burn and the pleasing warmth that followed it. This was all to say nothing of the pain from the nipple clamps. But he could barely focus on that.

When Hermione called out ten he was surprised it had already been so many. When she called out nineteen he couldn’t believe he was only halfway done. His arse burned so bad he knew he’d been stinging tomorrow.

“Twenty-six!”

Ron couldn’t believe he was only barely to what Viktor went to now.

“Twenty-seven!”

What if he just went two more and told her to stop? No. He had to keep going.

“Twenty-eight!”

There. Tied with Viktor.

“Twenty-nine!”

Ron gulped, locking eyes with Viktor who was watching intently from the floor, sitting cross-legged, his cock still hard. It was a nice looking cock, Ron thought. Much smaller than his own but still a little bigger than average, as far as Ron understood.

“Thirty-two!”

Shit, how was he already at thirty-two? He could do this. Only six more.

“Thirty-three!”

Ron bit his lip. Almost there.

“Thirty-four!”

He breathed hard. He could do it. His arse was screaming in pain.

“Thirty-five!”

He tried to think of something else to distract from the pain. Quidditch. Bertie Bott's. Dumbledore.

“Thirty-six!”

Two more. This was nothing.

“Thirty-seven!”

The idea of even one more now was madness but he couldn’t stop now.

“Thirty-eight!”

Ron exhaled hard, barely aware he had been holding his breath. Hermione’s soft hand rubbed his arse cheeks gently, though he still winced.

“You vin,” Viktor said, gesturing at Ron with his hands.

“Now for your reward… I’m going to fuck your arse. But first, I’m going to let Viktor have a go,” Hermione said, coming around and pulling off the nipple clamps as well, Ron sighing.

Viktor grinned and stood to full height. Ron was still reeling from the paddling, though the worst of the stinging was over. Hermione handed Viktor the lube and Ron watched as Viktor slowly slicked up his cock in front of him. His submissiveness had faded away, revealing his normal confidence. As Viktor went behind Ron, Hermione sat in the chair Viktor had probably been restrained in when Ron first had the blindfold on. She sucked on two of her fingers then moved them between her thighs, pushing them inside of her.

Viktor put his hands on Ron’s waist. To Ron’s surprise, he felt Viktor’s lips press into his shoulders. He was an unexpectedly affectionate man. Viktor pulled a hand off and Ron felt the tip of his cock pressing against his arsehole. Hermione’s fingers slowly pulled in and out of herself. Ron thought he was getting used to being on the edge like this, if only it weren’t for his aching bollocks.

Ron took a big breath as Viktor pushed the head inside of him, slowly exhaling as he pulled it out again. Hermione wet her lips, her fingers steady. Viktor was being gentle now but Ron knew he soon wouldn’t be.

Once Viktor was all the way in he wrapped his arms around Ron’s torso, planting kisses on his neck and back. Then he began to thrust, pulling his cock almost all the way out before plunging deep inside again. Ron moaned, having almost forgotten what true pleasure felt like. Hermione’s fingers worked harder. Ron tried to imagine how wet she must be while Viktor’s cock began to pound into his arse.

“Fuck him hard, Viktor, but don’t come,” Hermione said, her voice strained.

“Mmm. You feel so good, Ron. I vant to do as she says but that might be a difficult command to obey,” Viktor said softly.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll manage somehow,” Ron replied with a smirk.

As Hermione continued to finger herself, her other hand was playing with her clit. Ron wanted her so badly. He wanted to rip these ropes off and show both Hermione and Viktor what he was made of. He could fuck them both so good they’d be begging for more.

“Mmm,” Viktor moaned and pulled out.

“Did you come?” Ron asked.

“Almost. It was close. I do not think I can help myself,” Viktor said.

Hermione pulled her fingers out then slowly sucked them clean. She smiled and stood up.

“My turn,” she said and walked over to the toy box.

Ron knew what was coming next. She pulled out the harness and her favourite dildo. It was red and a little larger than Viktor, though still nowhere near his own size. Hermione put lube on the toy while Krum grabbed his wand and did a cleansing charm on his cock before sitting down in the chair. Ron braced himself, knowing he was really in for a pounding. Viktor wasn’t gentle but Hermione was downright rough.

Hermione came over, grabbing Ron’s hips hard, her nails digging in. Ron gulped as she pushed inside, Viktor having already readied him for her. Ron gasped as she stretched him. She was in deep quickly, wasting no time as she began to slam hard, panting behind him.

“Does that feel good?” Hermione asked.

“Yes,” Ron replied, looking down at his miserable cock, bouncing with Hermione’s hard thrusts.

Her fingernails dug in harder, enough to leave a mark but probably not enough to draw blood, not that he would mind. This was just how they had fun. Viktor was touching himself. That probably wasn’t allowed but Hermione was preoccupied. She was moaning, this particular toy sent waves of pleasure straight into her clit, the harder she pounded the better it felt.

“Unnhh,” Hermione moaned, slamming with all she had.

Viktor kept making a face like he was going to come before pulling his hand off. Hermione sounded not far behind him. Ron thought he heard her growl. That was new. Her nails dug in even harder. Ron gritted his teeth, knowing she was definitely drawing blood now.

“Bloody…Parchment… Merlin… Ron!” Hermione almost screamed, moaning sharply in climax.

Suddenly he felt her teeth dig into his shoulder, biting down hard. He gasped, Hermione still pounding hard. Eventually, she removed her teeth, her nails dug out and she pulled the toy out, leaving Ron feeling sore and empty. Hermione kissed his neck then walked back over to Viktor, removing the harness.

“I’m not done with you,” Hermione said and pulled his hand away from his cock.

“Am I in trouble?” Viktor asked with a smirk.

“Hmm. Maybe. But I think you’ll like what I have in mind,” Hermione said, taking him by the hand and leading him to the bed.

“This certainly seems promising,” Viktor said, getting on the bed.

“Lay back and get ready for me to sit on your face,” Hermione said.

Ron changed his mind. He definitely wasn’t used to being on the edge. He wanted to come. Merlin, he wanted to come. Hermione removed her boots then unzipped and removed her halter top, finally full naked. After all these years Ron had never tired of seeing her naked body. She crawled up the bed, then crouched over Viktor’s head.

“Tap the back of my thigh if you need air,” Hermione said and lowered herself onto his mouth.

Hermione immediately began to moan, her hips slightly rocking. Ron once again felt jealousy. There was no way Krum could please her as good as he could. Once he was free he would show them. He would show them both.

Viktor tapped her thigh and Hermione lifted up, letting him breathe. After a moment she lowered back down with a sigh.

“Mmm. Viktor’s doing such a good job, Ron. He must really love my pussy,” she said airily.

Ron grunted, deciding to hold his tongue for now. Viktor certainly wasn’t holding his, however, Hermione’s moans getting louder and louder. Ron had lost track of how many times Hermione had came already this evening and knew she was about to come again. She grabbed her breasts, grinding against Viktor’s face as she lifted her head up and cried out, her lower body shuddering. Viktor tapped her thighs like mad and she lifted up, falling over beside him as she breathed hard, occasionally shaking from orgasmic aftershocks.

Hermione scooted over and kissed Viktor then pulled away and said, “Now I’m going to make my poor husband watch me fuck you. I’m still not going to let you come, though.”

“I have no complaints,” Viktor said, winking at Ron.

Ron huffed as Hermione straddled over Viktor. She was hovering just above his cock, her hips rocking as she glided just above it. Ron loved and hated when she did that. It was very effective. Finally, she lowered down, sliding up and down the length of Viktor’s cock while it still lay flat.

“I’m really wet,” Hermione said.

“I can tell,” Viktor said and laughed.

Hermione sat up, grabbing Viktor’s cock and positioning him just right before letting him plunge in as she lowered back down.

“Mmmm,” she moaned and began to ride him.

Viktor’s hands clutched her hips as she slowly pulled on and off his cock. Ron thought after everything there was no way Viktor wasn’t going to come in her. He didn’t have anything magical from stopping him. He was only human. Everyone had their limits.

Viktor’s face looked desperate after a couple of minutes of Hermione taking it as slow as possible, lifting up so that he nearly fell out before slowly pushing him down. Ron loved the face she made every time she pushed Viktor back inside, though he knew she’d love it more if it was his cock. He was sure of it.

“Stop, stop, stop!” Viktor said and Hermione lifted up, keeping only the tip inside.

Viktor was panting a hand outstretched in panic. Hermione laughed.

“I cannot. It feels too good,” Viktor said.

“All right. Maybe it’s time to let Ron down,” Hermione said and climbed off Viktor then hopped off the bed.

Hermione grabbed her wand then quickly all of Ron’s bindings fell away with a squish.

“Viktor come stand over here on the rug. Ron, get on your knees in front of him. Suck him off while I flog you,” Hermione said.

Ron did as he was told while Viktor muttered, “Yes, mistress.”

“Definitely going to have to get you to start calling me, mistress, Ron,” Hermione said.

“Whatever you want. Always,” Ron said, on his knees as Viktor arrived.

Ron grabbed it with one hand, wrapping his lips around the head. He tasted like Hermione, bitter and tart. Ron sucked down the shaft, taking him as deep as he could without gagging. Viktor’s hands were on Ron’s head, seeming to urge him deeper. Ron pulled off and said, “Do you just want to fuck my face?”

“The thought had occurred to me,” Viktor said.

“Sounds good to me,” Hermione said and Ron felt the flogger strike him against the back.

He hissed quietly then opened his mouth wide for Viktor. Ron had let Hermione do this with a toy but he’d never had it done with a real cock. He hoped Hermione’s flogging wouldn’t inspire him to do any biting. Ron tried to keep his teeth entirely out of the way as Viktor thrust into his mouth, definitely making him gag.

Ron tried to maintain control but still flinched when the flogger struck him. Not because of the pain but because he wasn’t expecting it. He was too distracted by Viktor fucking his mouth.

“Bloody hell, Viktor. You are going to kill my husband with your cock,” Hermione said, laughing as she struck Ron.

“Do not vorry. I am about to come,” Viktor said.

“OK. I think you’ve earned it,” Hermione said, hitting Ron again.

“All right. Mmmhmm,” Viktor said, the gasped, his hands digging through Ron’s hair as he thrust hard and fast.

“Ahh!” Viktor cried out, saying something in Bulgarian as he froze, his cock spilling out onto Ron’s tongue.

Ron began to suck, loving the sensation of Viktor’s cock twitching, pulsing against his tongue, the salty fluid sliding down his throat. Hermione flogging him was a distant notion for a moment. At least until Viktor pulled back, at which point he suddenly realised how much his back hurt.

“Seeing how good you just got Viktor off made me a little jealous, Ron,” Hermione said and fell back onto the bed, pointing between her legs as a command.

Ron licked his lips then dove onto the bed. He’d been waiting for this. He got between her legs, spread her thighs and brought his mouth right to her pussy. He first kissed around it. His tongue probed her hole, tasting her wetness before lapping straight up to her clit. Hermione moaned and he continued, curving his tongue just right. He kept a steady rhythm, gradually increasing his speed. Hermione’s moans, gasps, and heavy breathing were the only guides he needed.

“I really think your mouth was made for my pussy, Ron,” Hermione said then giggled.

Ron naturally didn’t respond. He knew there was no way he was ever going to get any relief if he didn’t get her off hard. Hermione sounds became urgent, almost like she was lead him onto the right path. The path would make her toes curl at the end of it.

“That’s good, Ron. That’s good,” Hermione whispered, a hand affectionately stroking the top of his head.

“Yes. Yes! That’s good!” she said, her voice getting louder as Ron’s tongue rapidly lapped at her clit.

“Ohhh. Fuck. Fuck! I’m coming!” she cried out, writhing around him, her legs seeming unable to stay still.

Ron didn’t stop. Once wasn’t going to be enough. He quickly sucked on his fingers then pushed them inside, curving as he fingered her, his tongue instantly back to work. She was even wetter than he had imagined.

“Ahhhh,” Hermione moaned as Ron carried on.

Not even a minute had passed before Hermione moaned, “Oh, Merlin, I’m coming again!”

He felt her muscles contract around his fingers, his tongue still not stopping.

“OK. Stop. You can stop,” Hermione said through heavy breaths then laughed.

Ron smiled at her proudly.

“Guess you were saving that up,” she said.

“You might say that,” Ron replied.

“I guess it’s time for your poor neglected cock to get some love,” Hermione said and got to her knees.

Ron fell back, letting Hermione lift his cock with a hand. She slid her hand down to the base where the prismatic device was held in place tightly, connected to another ring that squeezed beneath his balls. They had used a number of different spells and devices in the past but Ron thought this one might be his favourite.

Hermione tapped his bollocks and Ron winced. Hermione frowned and mockingly said, “Aww, do they hurt?”

“Yes,” Ron replied flatly.

Hermione held his cock at the base then dragged a finger down the entire length, starting at the tip. Elsewhere, Viktor was in the chair, his cock hard again and stroking himself. Hermione followed up the finger with her tongue, tilting her head as the tip of her tongue made its way down.

“It’s so red. And hot,” Hermione said, pressing her full lips into the head.

“I can’t imagine why,” Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione pushed her lips down, enveloping the head the slowly pulling off. It was an odd feeling, to be on the edge, pushed over it but not feeling the satisfaction you know should come. Hermione did it again, Ron flinching as she dragged her teeth over the head. That was cruel.

“Hermione. No teeth!” Ron protested and she laughed, sucking up and down the head again, this time without teeth.

Hermione slowly sucked the head of his cock for a couple of minutes. His bollocks hurt so much he could cry. With her free hand, she began to stroke the shaft, her fingers unable to fully wrap around his girth. She took him a little deeper into her mouth. She was quite good with her mouth as well.

Her mouth popped off and she smiled up at him, saying, “Hmm. I bet after all this teasing you’ve got a lot of pent up aggression. I bet you’ve just been dying to get at me.”

“You might say that,” Ron said, grinning wickedly.

“I want you to fuck me. Hard. But I’m not taking the ring off. Not yet,” she said, laying down next to Ron.

Ron leapt up to grab the lube, getting his cock wet fast before getting on the bed. Hermione’s legs were already spread.

“Don’t hold anything back,” Hermione said, sounding more like a warning than anything else.

Ron collapsed onto her, pushing his cock in slowly at first. Hermione clutched his back, digging her nails into his flesh once again. Ron began to thrust, burying his face in her neck as he picked up speed and strength.

“Ohhh. Yeah. Fuck me hard, Ron!” Hermione said, biting his ear.

Ron used all the power he had in his lower body to slam his cock in. It had taken him a lot of time to learn Hermione’s limits. He had been nervous because of his size but after years together they knew each other’s bodies well.

Ron bit Hermione’s neck and she let out a high pitched gasp. The entire bed was shaking, the headboard banging on the wall, no doubt making the neighbours hate them. Hermione’s fingers clawed his back. Ron almost thought he fucked her hard enough he could come. He could overcome the magic and show her how much he wanted and desired her.

“I love you, Hermione,” Ron whispered.

“I love you too. Ohh,” Hermione moaned in response.

Ron bit the other side of her neck, harder this time. Hermione’s legs wrapped around him, seeming to urge him harder and deeper, though he wasn’t sure there was any more he could give. Not without actually hurting her. As it was he was nearly bashing her head into the headboard with his thrusts. His bollocks had reached new levels of painful heaviness.

“Hermione… I need to come. Need to!” Ron said.

“OK,” she said kissing cheek then continuing, “I think Viktor would love to get you off.”

Ron stopped and pulled out. His balls hung low, incredibly red and swollen. His every movement hurt. Hermione grabbed her wand and tapped the device which instantly fell off. A spurt of come shot out the end of his prick instantly, making him chuckle. He slid off the bed, finding Viktor on his knees.

“Hehehe. I love your cock,” Viktor said, something he had never made a secret of.

Viktor grabbed his cock, sliding his hands up and down it. He kissed up the shaft and sucked down the head.

“It is so big and beautiful. I think about it vhen I touch myself. I am jealous of your wife. To be so blessed with such perfection,” Viktor said, rubbing it against his cheek.

“Eh,” Hermione said in reply.

Viktor began to suck it hard. Ron thought his cock might be the only thing Viktor loved more than Quidditch. He looked like he’d just caught the snitch. He sucked hard and fast, Ron starting to shake as he anticipated his orgasm. He felt anxious. Urgent. Like he might die if he didn’t come soon.

Viktor pulled his mouth off and said, “Vill you fuck my arse? I vant your big, beautiful cock up my arse.”

“Of course I will,” Ron said.

Viktor fell to the floor, on his hands and knees, arse sticking up. Ron put lube on his cock again then got in place. This was finally it. He was going to fill Viktor up with his come. Once he was inside he wasted no time thrusting. He needed it. Needed it so bad. Tears were in his eyes.

“Yes! I love your big cock!” Viktor yelled.

The neighbours definitely heard that one, Ron thought with a chuckle.

“Unhhh. I can’t hold on, Viktor. Here it goes. Oh, Merlinnn!” Ron groaned, his entire body tensing.

Painfully, he came, shooting hard into Viktor as hot pleasure rushed through his body. He kept trying to thrust, hoping he could get more and more out but eventually it stopped and he pulled out. His bollocks still hurt. He was faintly aware of Hermione moaning from behind him on the bed.

“I need to come again. I’m still mostly hard,” Ron said.

“Come on,” Hermione said, motioning him up.

As soon as he was up she performed a cleansing charm on his cock then got her knees, gripping the headboard, making it clear what she wanted. Ron was going soft but he knew he could get hard. Even semi-hard he could still get inside her sopping wet hole. He pushed inside and began to thrust. It took a little bit of effort but he began to get hard again. He gripped her hips and began pounding into her. He just needed enough friction to let out more of the pressure. He knew he could come another bucketful.

“Hermione! Ahhh,” Ron growled, coming again.

It felt better this time. It felt more like relief as his body emptied as much as it could. He collapsed, suddenly realising how sore and tired he was all over.

“There. Is that better?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, mistress,” Ron said, gently slapping her arse before pulling out.

Ron fell back onto the bed and Hermione tackled him, laying on top of him and kissing him. This, in truth, was Ron’s favourite part. All the tension and pain was over, leaving sweetness behind. Viktor hopped on the bed too, leaning over for a kiss as Hermione pulled away. Then she kissed him. This would go on for a while. Ron was hungry and thought he could use a bath. But those things could wait. For now, he was right where he was needed.


End file.
